El poder de la fe
by joya blanca
Summary: jane foster a perdido la fe, a perdido toda esperanza de tener algo con el dios del trueno, de ser feliz con el...pero una charla con la unica persona en el universo que sabe por lo que pasa, le daran nuevas esperanzas.


El poder de la Fe

Next avengers: héroes Of. Tomorrow no me pertenece

Tampoco jane foster y sus amigos.

Inspirado en el comic de thor.

* * *

-un día normal.

Para la Dr. Jane Foster había sido un día lleno de pacientes, reuniones, descansos para el café, villanos tratando de destruir New York, loki, conversaciones esporádicas unas veces con donald blake y otras con su yo dios Thor, en fin…..un día normal.

-huf….normal y agotador….bueno por lo menos esta noche no tendré la acostumbrada "charla nocturna por el parque"

Era verdad thor le había dicho que por hoy no tendrían su "paseo nocturno" por un problema que debía solucionar….No era que no le gustaran esas charlas a la castaña, era el único momento en que lo tenia para ella sola, a pesar de todo….

-bueno, ahora solo me queda terminar la ronda.

Caminando en ese angosto pasillo pensaba, tristemente pensaba….Lo que había comenzado como un sueño termino como total, o por lo menos eso pensó cuando llego hasta asgard, luego se convirtió en diosa, fallo la prueba que le impuso Odin, regreso a la mortalidad, se termino el sueño, regreso a la realidad….

Odin le quito sus preciosos recuerdos de Thor, ella se caso con tipo que se parecía a Donald, se parecía físicamente y nada más….

Mientras que en Asgard El dios del trueno reavivo antiguos sentimientos por Sif….

Esa era el fin de todo ¿cierto?, así debían ser las cosas ¿verdad?... ¡Error!

Fue cuando sus recuerdos regresaron, fue cuando descubrió a quien amaba de verdad, fue cuando se divorcio de aquel tipo, fue cuando por muchos motivos y momentos que pasaron después se reencontró con el asgardiano, fue difícil al principio pero aquí estaba con las caminatas nocturnas otra vez, justo como al principio…

Pero no era como antes, a pesar de que thor y sif no estaban juntos, sabia que el sentía algo por ella…

Sabía que lo suyo era imposible, que solo podía ser una amiga, una consejera, una…

-¡hey doctora!... ¡hey ayúdeme!

Despabilando rápido, vio como un paciente, un joven castaño de ojos cafés se había caído de la cama, ella sin demora lo ayudo a levantarse y regresar a su cama.

-intente apretar el botón, para llamar a la enfermera pero termine en el piso…gracias.

-no tiene por que agradecer.

El chico la miro con cierta preocupación…

-¿le pasa algo doc?, la veo muy preocupada.

-no es nada.

Cuando reviso que todo estaba en orden, estuvo a punto de irse cuando el joven le sostuvo la mano.

-¡espere!... ¿No podría quedarse unos 5 minutos?, nadie viene a visitarme y no tengo con quien hablar.

Era verdad en 3 semanas a este joven nadie lo visitaba, por alguna extraña razón tenia una mirada que no le podía decir que no….por alguna razón le recordaba a la mirada del capitán América…uno de los amigos de thor….Ella sin objeción se sentó a su lado…

-solo 5 minutos y luego te duermes, ¿trato?

-trato.

El se acomodo como pudo en su cama…

-hay alguien….de gran estatura, ojos azules, de cabello rubio, recurre algo a la arrogancia y….

-si Thor puede ser algo pesado a veces, pero es de gran corazón, noble, justo y…

-yo no me refería a Thor.

Ella se puso roja, por alguna razón le había contado esas cosas intimas…..por alguna extraña razón le recordó, cuando thor le contó que la viuda negra usaba tácticas para que le revelaran secretos sin que se dieran cuenta…

-es una chica… se nota que usted también tiene un amor imposible.

-ahora me vas a decir que esta "chica", es una "deidad"…je je je je

-¿Cómo adivino?

-¡si querías burlarte de mi lo lograste!

Ella se levanto hasta la puerta, normalmente no es de esta aptitud pero este chico había tocado una hebra tan profunda, casi un nervio expuesto...

-¡espere!... ¡espere!, ¡no es broma!

Jane lo miro con cierta desconfianza...

-¿de verdad?

-yep…siéntese que le explico.

Regreso a su asiento…

resumiendo…

El le contó que se crió en un orfanato junto a esta deidad, que su país (el cual no dijo el nombre) estaba en guerra, que sirvió junto a ella, sabia que era imposible, solo tenían pocos momentos para estar solos y cuando la guerra "termino", ellos solo podían conversar dando paseos por el parque….

-…..eso es todo.

El castaño omitía muchas cosas, como queriendo ocultar un gran secreto….la castaña no sabia si ¿estaba loco o era verdad lo que le contó?...Sin embargo al final le creyó, sin embargo sintió que este joven era la única persona en el universo que podía de verdad, comprender por lo que pasaba…

- Al final uno solo puede tener fe, aunque todo se vea mal, aunque todo se vea oscuro….además la fe es lo que te mantiene vivo….por que si existe fe, aunque sea por unos minutos, uno puede lograrlo, uno puede ser feliz. …en fin, buenas noches doc.

El se acodo y se durmió al instante, dejando perpleja a la doctora…

- buenas noches.

Ella pensó en tomar el autobús pero en su lugar camino por el parque…Thor no se presentaría hoy no le importo, solo quería sentir el frió del invierno que se avecinaba en sus mejillas, ahora ya no se sentía tan triste, no era el fin del mundo…

Esto no es un cuento ni fabula, el titulo "fin" no llego a su vida….estaba viva, era joven y si ella se daba por vencida, entonces seria el verdadero final de todo…

-tal vez tenga razón…..aunque dure por un momentito, tengo que intentarlo.

Con fuerzas renovadas, camino por ese boscoso parque hasta su departamento...

* * *

Mientras tanto…

El castaño al ver que ya todos estaban dormidos, se levanto sin problema de su cama, apretó un botón de su reloj convirtiéndose en un pelirrojo de ojos azules, vestido con cuero hasta los zapatos.

-esta hecho.

Una luz lo llevo hasta un lugar gris en ruinas, a lo lejos se podía ver que algunas personas con mucho es fuerzo reconstruían el lugar.

Un chico y una chica rubios, asgardianos, aparentaban unos 13 años y extrañamente de ojos partos, bajaron del cielo para encontrarse con el pelirrojo.

-¿y james? ¿Lo hiciste? (dijeron al unísono)

-yep…. La historia sigue tal como debe.

Ambos lo abrazaron, tal como llegaron, regresaron a nueva asgar…

James Rogers al ver a Fionna y Tanner Blake Foster, los hijos de jane foster y Thor, elevándose en el cielo, pensó….Jane lucho mucho por su amor, logrando un momento, solo un par de años con el dios del trueno, donde fue feliz , donde vivió con el como su esposa en Midgar…

Fue feliz, hasta que le dio aquel infarto, thor regreso a asgard con sus niños, luego regreso ultron a la tierra….en fin, historia antigua…

Pero lo importante es que siempre tuvo fe, lo importante es que a pesar de todo lo que tenia en contra, a pesar de que era una mortal y dios, a pesar de que fue corto….ella lo logro…. ¿y el? James A. Rogers, ¿podrá ser feliz?...acaso el…

-james.

Volando llego la hija de thor y sif, ella lo beso y lo abrazo, mirándolo preocupada…

-¿pasa algo?

-nada.

El coloco su mano sobre el abultado abdomen de la asgardiana, faltaba poco para el parto...

-espero que hallas cambiado de idea y dejas al fin que visión te haga el ultra sonido.

-nein….nada de aparatos y te recuerdo que quiero un parto natural, pero la vala #...dijo que serian un niño y una niña.

-¿de verdad?

-yep….un niño rubio parecido a ti y niña pelirroja parecida a mi.

-¿y has pensado en nombres?

-he pensado en Nathan para el niño, pero para la niña no se me ocurre nada… ¿alguna idea?

A pesar del lúgubre ambiente, la gente seguía viva y reconstruía su mundo, al sentir los movimientos de sus hijos, junto a la dulce sonrisa la madre de estos, solo pudo pensar en….

-jane.

Torunn rió, al parecer a ella le gusto el nombre….James no sabia lo que vendría en el mañana, tampoco sabía si viviría lo sufriente para ver su mundo reconstruido o ver a estos niños crecer…

Lo importante era el aquí y el ahora…lo importante es que a pesar de todas las dificultades torunn y el estaban juntos….para todo lo demás solo podía tener fe.

* * *

# Vala: adivina muerta de odin en la mitología nórdica.

# Los nombres de los hijos de james y torunn, nathan y jane se le ocurrieron primero a angel13, pero los hijos de jane foster y thor son míos.


End file.
